


come a little closer

by solyn



Series: you're the combination of everything i never had [3]
Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, alas i cannot have it so colt and logan get it instead, also mentions of mc having a crush on ingrid, because we love and stan two smart queens, colt's daddy issues r not prominent this time guys dw i'm giving him a break, i want ROMANCE, rated t because they make out a lot also they won't stop swearing, the reason it's so long is because i hit the feelings button, this time there's references 2 sex and some dirty jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyn/pseuds/solyn
Summary: Colt's life kind of sucks. Luckily for him, Logan's a romantic, and romance makes everything better.





	come a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> really i don't know what my life has come to when i'm churning out almost 10k words FOR FUN but anyway i super appreciate all the support this series has had & i love every single one of you. i will never beta my own fics. i am so sorry.

The garage was quiet. Colt thought that it felt like stepping into a different world, one where the garage wasn’t permanently plagued by chaos of all kinds. He liked it like that. He could stretch across the ratty couch with his headphones in, and count the weird shapes in the concrete ceiling. He’d opted out of movie night with Mona and Toby- a clear ploy to cheer him up after his father had cut him out of the master plan that he’d come up with in the first place, opting to head out with Ximena and Salazar in tow with no consideration for him at all- and had likewise declined Ellie’s soft-eyed invitation to join her and Logan playing cards upstairs.

 

Instead, he laced his fingers together and settled them over his stomach, falling down, down, down inside his own mind. He let the white noise of his music wash over him, hurl him out to sea and carry him away from his worries, focusing only on the flicker of lights across the ceiling from a car passing by outside. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, really, but being passed over by his  _ father  _ again had left his stomach twisting, his chest burning and his head throbbing.

 

The drum beat of the song became irregular. After a second or two, Colt realized he was hearing footsteps on the stairs. He tugged his headphones out, sitting up to watch Ellie scramble down the steps, wrestling herself into a too-large flannel shirt that she’d clearly stolen from Logan, who was traipsing after her with his best shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

“The flannel seems like overkill, El,” he was saying, “I’m sure Ingrid will be able to tell you’re gay just from the way at you stare at her with big, mooning eyes.” He batted his lashes a little as Ellie rounded on him. She stretched upward, grabbing handfuls of his cheeks between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Logan tried to jerk back, but she held firm, wiggling his face to and fro like an overbearing grandmother. Colt big his lower lip to keep from laughing.

 

“You’re  _ so _ funny,” she said, giving each of his cheeks a light slap before she turned and flounced toward her car, leaving Logan to scrub his face with the flat of his palms, trying to relieve the residual ache from the pinching.

 

“What’s going on? Colt asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

 

“Ellie has a study date with  _ Ingrid _ ,” Logan said, sing-songing the girl’s name. Colt raised a brow. Although he’d never met the infamous Ingrid, he’d learned enough from both Ellie and Logan to glean that she was impossibly pretty and her presence managed to make Ellie’s brain turn to slush within seconds.

 

“Cool, I’ll start making funeral arrangements,” Colt said, smirking as Ellie shot him a withering glare.

 

“Okay, so first of all, I’d like to address the fact that neither of  _ you  _ are having any romantic success-” Logan and Colt subtly looked toward each other, looking away in embarrassment as their eyes met, “- and  _ secondly _ I can’t believe you have so little faith in me! I’m the one who set the study date up, so like, that counts for something, right?”

 

“If you’re stealing Logan’s flannels? Absolutely not.” Ellie groaned, using the roof and door of her car as a brace so that she could lean back dramatically, tipping her head toward the ceiling. Logan stifled a laugh behind his closed fist, teeth digging into his thumb.

 

“I hate both of you. Goodbye.”

 

“Have fuuuun!” Logan called.

 

“Be home by ten!” Colt teased.

 

“Don’t forget your breath mints!”

 

“Try not to stare too much!”

 

“Play some Hayley Kiyoko to make sure the message gets across!” Ellie rolled down her window. She gave Logan and Colt the finger all the way out of the garage, until her car rolled out of sight, leaving the two of them howling in laughter at their own jokes. Colt flopped back into the couch, feeling the tightness in his torso evaporate for the first time in days. From the corner of his eye, he could see Logan’s shoulders stop shaking, as he drew himself up from how he’d been doubled over, using his pinky fingers to wipe tears from his lash lines.

 

“Hey,” he said, taking a long, meandering step closer to Colt.

 

“Hey yourself,” Colt propped himself up against the arm of the couch, finally deigning to press pause on his music, tucking his headphones back into his pocket, and resting his phone alongside the outside of his thigh. After a brief moment, he rolled his eyes, and made a drumming sound on his legs. Logan perked up instantly, clearly delighted, and seconds later, he was dropping into Colt’s lap hard enough to elicit a pained wheeze.

 

“Uuuugh,” Colt groused as Logan swung a leg either side of him, feet braced against the arm of the couch, “stop being so jacked. You’re so  _ heavy _ .” Logan laughed, reaching his arms out to cup the back of Colt’s neck with his hands. Colt turned his head to place an idle kiss to Logan’s forearm, letting his eyes flutter closed in content as Logan’s thumb massaged the nape of his neck in the way he knew he liked.

 

“You like it,” Logan was grinning as Colt pouted at him, although the expression was quickly replaced with a smile as Logan leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, “I guess it’s just you and me now, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Just me and you.”

 

“How will we entertain ourselves,” Logan’s sarcastic tone made Colt snort as he smoothed his hands along Logan’s legs, wrapping them around his waist so that he could lean in closer, tucking his head against his shoulder. Logan’s fingers shifted north, carding through his hair and arching to massage his scalp.

 

“Can we go upstairs? Today sucks.”

 

“You feel like talking about it?”

 

“I don’t really know how to. The cuddling is helping though. Sucks less.”

 

“Okay. We don’t have to talk about it then.” Logan pressed a kiss to the top of Colt’s head, rubbing his back. “Let’s go.”

 

“Mrrrggh,” Colt grumbled, “it’s homophobic that you’re making me move.”

 

Logan laughed, but nonetheless Colt disentangled himself from him, tucking his phone into his pocket and taking a proffered hand to haul himself to his feet. Logan laced their fingers together, swinging their hands idly as the pair of them made their way up the stairs. It was easy to be alone with Logan. Somehow, by sheer dumb luck it seemed, they fit together like pieces of a puzzle Colt hadn’t even realized he’d been trying to solve. Logan was sturdy and warm, and when he collapsed onto his bed, dragging Colt down on top of him, he felt safe.

 

“I have a fun topic to talk about, if you want,” Logan said, sliding his hands under the back of Colt’s jacket to hug him closer. Colt nestled into him easily, tucking his forehead into the crook of Logan’s neck, and tangling their legs together.

 

“If ‘fun topic’ is trying to rope me into another argument like the one you and Ellie had about the whole no-bathroom situation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I’m going to bite you.”

 

“Hot,” Logan said, wheeze-laughing as Colt lifted a hand to drive his fist into his ribs without any effort behind it, “but it’s not, it’s not. I promise it’s not.”

 

“Then sure, go ahead.”

 

“Okay. When are you gonna let me take you on a date?” Colt pressed his hands into the mattress either side of Logan, struggling to sit up. Logan put his hands at his waist, propping him up. Colt blinked at him, shocked. Logan blinked back, curious.

 

“Like… a real date?”

 

“Yeah, like a real date,” Logan bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth, “I… don’t really want to have the ‘what are we’ conversation right now, because I don’t care. I know that I like you, and I think that you like me too, or we probably wouldn’t make out so much, and you probably wouldn’t let me stay the night and wear your clothes, and that’s nice, but… I would like to take you on a date. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I know you’re still kind of… worried about this whole thing, but I just wanted to put it out there as an option.” Colt stared at him, eyes wide with bewilderment. Logan didn’t meet his gaze, head turned to gaze idly out the large windows panelling the wall of the loft.

 

“Okay,” Colt said after a minute. Now it was Logan’s turn to look shocked.

 

“Okay like, yeah you’d go on a date with me?”

 

“Yeah,” Colt’s voice was breathy as he nodded, “yeah, I’d like that. I mean… I do like you. And I like stealing moments like this and that’s great and all… but I would like that. To go on a date with you, I mean. Ugh.” He buried his face in his hands, trying to fight the smile that crossed his features as Logan let out an exhilarated laugh.

 

“Okay! Okay, uh… when works for you, then?” Colt shrugged. “How about Friday? Do you want to do Friday? We can go straight from here-”

 

“Friday’s fine, but if my bike’s still here, people will catch on.”

 

“I can pick you up from your place, if you want?”

 

“Tai will make fun of me, you know.”

 

“That’s just a rite of passage,” Colt smacked Logan’s chest, shaking his head at him, “I’ll pick you up from your place, Friday, at six. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah,” Colt smiled, “what are we going to do?”

 

“It’s a surprise. I’m gonna plan the best date you’ve ever had.” Logan held up a hand, pinky finger extended. Colt rolled his eyes, slapping it away and lacing their fingers together instead, lowering himself back to Logan’s chest. Logan’s free hand settled into the small of his back, thumb tracing his spine.

 

“I trust you without the pinky promise,” he said, stretching upward to press a soft kiss to Logan’s jaw. He was almost positive the resulting smile was bright enough to power the entirety of California for the next sixteen years.

 

The week seemed to drag by. Friday was a measly four days away, but that seemed an eternity. Colt passed the time with Ellie, Mona and Toby, avoided his father and Ximena to the best of his ability, and stopped Logan from beating Salazar senseless whenever he got the impression that the tall man was pushing him too far.

 

Monday night bled painfully into Tuesday, into Wednesday, to Thursday and finally, blessedly, to Friday. Colt made up a lame excuse about being tired, and bailed a few hours earlier than his father would have liked, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Teppei hadn’t bothered to say anything to him about the plan on the rare occasion that they were alone together, and so he’d entered the second stage of their relationship cycle: petty misdemeanours out of spite. It was always the same revolving circle of theatrics, but Colt couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for it.

 

True to his word, Logan’s car honked in the driveway at six o’clock on the dot. Colt didn’t think he’d ever sprinted faster to make it to the door just seconds before Tai.

 

“Someone’s excited,” he teased, arms crossed across his chest.

 

“I know you well enough to know you’re psyching yourself up to be my embarrassing father figure,” Colt said, checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. Tai scoffed, as if offended, slapping a hand over his chest and blinking with absolute mortification.

 

“Please! I’m far too young and hot to  _ ever  _ be mistaken for an embarrassing father figure,” his expression broke out into his impish grin, “meddling but well meaning older brother at best. You look great, stop fussing. Go out and have fun, that’s an order.” Colt grinned, launching himself into Tai’s arms for a brief hug and a pat on the back, before he swung open the door and stepped outside.

 

For a moment, he was absolutely floored. His brain struggled to fight through the ‘boy hot’ fog that clouded his mind to search for an instance where he’d ever seen Logan dressed up. He decided he couldn’t find one, and blamed it on that. Logan had wedged himself into slim-fit dark wash jeans, tapering at the ankles to just brush the tops of a pair of heavy looking brown boots. He had a white t-shirt half tucked into the jeans, underneath a blue and green plaid flannel, which in turn rested under a leather jacket that was a smidge too small in the shoulders for him. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, a lock falling loose around his face. Upon seeing Colt, he pushed off of his car, face lighting up in a grin.

 

Colt stumbled down the steps to the foyer, and in a few quick strides he was throwing his arms around Logan’s neck and pressing their lips together. Logan laughed, arms wrapping around his middle to hold him close as Colt cupped the back of his head and kissed him like they were running out of seconds left on Earth. Finally, Colt pulled away, licking his lips and tucking the stray coil of Logan’s hair behind his ear.

 

“Should I wear my hair up more often.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Colt said, breathlessly, “you look… fuck.”

 

“Eloquent,” Logan said, with a wise nod. He burst into laughter as Colt punched him in the chest.

 

“Shut up. I’m trying to compliment you. You look hot.”

 

“I didn’t dress up  _ that _ much.”

 

“I’ve never seen you in leather before,” Colt tugged at the lapels of the jacket, slotting their lips together again, albeit briefly, “it looks good on you.”

 

“Not as good as it does on you,” Logan carefully pried his hands away, holding them as he stepped back to take a better look. Colt suddenly felt shy, heat rising into his cheeks as Logan looked him over. Much like Logan, he’d gone for a casual look; swapping out his usual motorcycle leathers for black jeans with a rip in one knee from one wild college party, a pair of cleaner combat boots, one of his My Chemical Romance shirts that he’d made Logan wear to bed the last time he was over, and a more casual leather jacket.

 

“Don’t be dumb,” Colt said, when Logan had been staring for too long. His face split into a dopey grin as he looked at Colt from under his lashes.

 

“You’re so handsome,” Logan said, “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as gorgeous as you are.” Colt blinked at him, before he grinned, and stepped in close again. Logan’s hands cradled his face, pressing reverent kisses to his lips as Colt furled his fingers in the fabric at his hips. The world melted away, leaving Colt with the sensations of his lips against his, Logan’s thumbs sweeping across his jaw, and the setting sun warming his back.

 

“We’re going to be late,” Logan whispered against his mouth.

 

“I don’t care,” Colt murmured back, “I could stay like this with you forever.”

 

“But you won’t,” both of them jumped a mile as Colt whirled accusingly toward Tai, where he was leaning in the doorway, “I’m sure Logan’s planned you a night of wonderful makeout spots that  _ aren’t my driveway _ .” Colt narrowed his eyes at his friend, but he couldn’t keep a smile off his face as Logan’s hand slid into his.

 

“I’m very sorry, Mister Callow,” Logan said, “we’ll stop making out in your driveway and get going right now immediately.”

 

“Have fun,” Tai said, amused, and closed the door behind him.

 

Logan was still laughing as he opened the door to the passenger side of his car. Colt kissed him again, before he dropped into the seat, watching Logan close him in and then jog around to the driver’s side. The sunset shone on the horizon as Logan pulled the car out of Tai’s driveway and angled it back toward the city below.

 

“So, where are we going first?” Colt asked, bracing his feet against the dashboard. Logan grinned.

 

“It’s a surprise. You’re on music.” Colt’s half-open mouth snapped shut, and he narrowed his eyes at Logan, slowly taking the aux cord.

 

“I see what you’re doing,” he said, “and designating me DJ position isn’t going to make me forget about your secrets, but it does count as a win because you finally accept my taste in music is just better than yours.” Logan sputtered.

 

“Wha- no! I never said that.”

 

“And yet you willingly give me control over the music? That seems suspicious, like you learn for the illness of my beats whenever I’m not around. Check and mate, Logan.”

 

“You’re so lame,” Logan reached across to shove his shoulder, “emo nerd.”

 

“Oh, I’m wounded, I’ll never recover.” Colt rolled his eyes, fending off another shove with a kick at Logan’s forearm while he scrolled idly through his music. Finally, he decided on a song, letting his phone drop to the centre console as he stretched out, idly jamming to the beat in his seat as Logan shot him fond looks from the corner of his eye.

 

The landscape passed in a blur as Colt belted along to the songs, dodging swats from Logan as he laughed, trying to focus on the road. The car breached the city, Logan weaving expertly through streets, taking them directly through, and out the other side. Colt turned to him, eyes narrowed, as skyscrapers and suburbia gave way to trees and hills.

 

“Okay, come on, you have to tell me where we’re going.”

 

“Nuh-uh, no I don’t.”

 

“Yes, you do. Pleeeeease?” He gave Logan his best pout, batting his lashes. Logan just laughed, shaking his head.

 

“You have the worst puppy eyes in the world.”

 

“Ugh! You suck!” Colt slumped back in his seat, huffily. Logan slowed at an intersection, and quickly leaned across to press a quick kiss to Colt’s forehead.

 

“Okay, how about you guess? I promise I’ll tell you if I get it right. Just look around. I’m sure you’ll find it familiar.” Colt straightened up in his seat a little, glancing through as many windows as he could as Logan continued on down the winding road. His brow furrowed, his teeth catching on his lower lip, before he jolted as if he’d been shocked.

 

“Are you taking me to the drive-in?”

 

“Yeah,” Logan said with a laugh, “that’s just stop one but… when I think about taking you on a date I always circle back to the drive in, and how badly I wished you’d come to sit with me in my car instead of with Ximena and Toby.”

 

“I wish I had,” Colt said, turning in his seat to face him, “Toby kept complaining every five minutes because he ran out of popcorn pretty much before the movie even started and then he started trying to steal Ximena’s, and that… went only marginally better than it would have if he’d been trying to make Mona share her food.”

 

“Buddy, I know,” Logan laughed, “as much as I wanted to hang out with you, I was  _ not  _ enduring Toby trying to steal my food while I was trying to make a move.”

 

“Oh, so you were planning on making a move?” Colt grinned.

 

“Weeell… maybe not in front of all our friends, but I definitely wanted to like. Flirt with you. Even if you were being super mean to me.” Colt rolled his eyes, laughing as Logan turned off into the drive-in’s entrance, collecting a pair of tickets from the centre console and jamming them between his legs as the car crawled toward the ticket booth.

 

“What are we seeing?” Colt asked. Logan looked sheepish for a second.

 

“Casablanca,” he said after a moment. Colt’s eyes widened, and then narrowed again, looking at Logan suspiciously. His face was red, and he was suddenly very concerned with the tail-lights of the car in front of them. Colt unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across, bracing a hand either side of Logan’s legs to force him to look at him.

 

“How’d you know that was one of my favourite movies.” Logan made a nervous laughing noise in the back of his throat.

 

“I… may have… gone to see Tai when you and Ellie were melting down that car to ask.” Colt’s mouth dropped open, and he barked out a sharp laugh.

 

“You took the time to wrangle information out of  _ Tai _ ?!”

 

“He was a great help! He was really enthusiastic about it!” Colt laughed again, leaning in to press a slow kiss to Logan’s lips, before he dropped back into his seat, a silly grin on his face as he bit his lower lip. Now it was Logan’s turn to squint. “What?”

 

“I just… I can’t believe you went through all that trouble… for me.”

 

“Of course I did!” Logan paused to roll down his window and hand the tickets to the kiosk operator, giving them a quick smile as the tickets were passed back to him. He moved the car forward again, searching for a park. “Like… first dates are important. I have to make an impression.”

 

“Logan, you’ve been to my  _ house _ and slept in my clothes and you’ve seen me  _ naked _ . And you’re worried about a first date?” Colt’s smile was broad, and shining like the sun. His eyes, usually sharp and bright were dulled by a twinkling warmth. It was a rare thing, Logan had come to realize, to see him so completely at ease that he was willing to show genuine happiness.

 

“Well… yeah. It’s different.” Logan shrugged, but he couldn’t help but smile as Colt’s lips pressed to his cheek. He rolled the car into a parking spot, turning to face Colt. “I think we’re a bit early. I’ll go get some snack-”

 

Colt’s fingers furled in the lapels of his jacket, tugging him close. He kissed him slowly, reverently, taking his time with the press and slide of their lips, holding him tight by the front of his jacket. Logan lifted a hand to cup the back of his neck, thumb brushing the nape of his neck to elicit one of Colt’s little shivers. His lips curled up into a smile, and he kissed Logan again and again, until he was smiling too broadly to fit their lips together any longer.

 

“Snacks sound good.”

 

“You’re an asshole. You’re such an asshole.” Logan grumbled, dragging himself from his car as Colt collapsed back into the seat, laughing. Still, Logan couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face the entire way to the concession stand and back. When he returned, Colt was lounging in the back seat, having lowered the backs of the front seats and pushed them forward as far as possible. Logan raised a brow, opening the front door to set their food down on one of the newly-created platforms, before he climbed into the back with Colt.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Better for kissing you.” Colt grabbed at Logan’s jacket again, tugging him closer. Logan snorted out a laugh, dragging the door shut behind them. Colt’s lips pressed against his again, and Logan pulled him close against his side. Colt spread his fingers against his stomach, and then curled them again in the fabric of his t-shirt, tilting his head to kiss him better, deeper.

 

“You really like this jacket, huh?” Logan mumbled between kisses. Colt nodded, fingers creeping outward to snag in the lapel again so that he could drag Logan to face him even better. His lips curled into a pleased smile as Logan’s hand cupped his jaw, thumb tracing the slant of his cheekbone, teeth tugging teasingly at his lower lip. “How’d you come to be into shit like this anyway?”

 

“Like… leather jackets and kissing boys?”

 

“No!” Logan laughed, tipping his head back against the seat. Colt nestled against his side, hand resting over his chest to feel the thrum of his heart. “No, like… Casablanca. Old movies.”

 

“Wait, you’ve never seen it?”

 

“No, why would I have seen Casablanca? Why have  _ you  _ seen Casablanca?”

 

“Oh, okay, the making out is saved for later then because you  _ have  _ to watch it. I took a film histories paper in my first year and this was the Hollywood Cinema example screening. I didn’t expect to like it as much as I did but… there’s just? Something about it? It’s like, it had the aura of all those films that win big at the Oscars and shit but somehow just… better? Nicer? Also, Humphrey Bogart is hot.” Logan made a noise of protest.

 

“He is  _ not _ .”

 

“He  _ is _ ,” Colt insisted, pressing a slow, lingering kiss to the skin of Logan’s neck, just above the collar of his jacket, “but not as hot as you.” Logan’s eyes glazed over, apparently having forgotten how to make words, as Colt snuggled against him with a smug look on his face.

 

“Fuck you,” Logan said finally.

 

“Uh-huh,” Colt grinned, his smile only amplifying as Logan leaned in to kiss him again.

 

They broke apart again only when the sound of the projector whirring sent a hush over the gathered cars, and seconds later, the start of the film began to play. Colt sat upright so fast he almost hit Logan in the face. He swiped a tongue over his kiss-swollen lips, lacing his fingers with Logan’s hand draped over his shoulder, tugging it tighter around him.

 

Logan was only too happy to oblige, carefully dragging their snacks closer to them as Colt made himself comfortable at his side, knees resting half-in Logan’s lap and free arm wrapped around his waist. Logan leaned his cheek against the top of Colt’s head, rubbing his thumb in slow circles across his knuckles. It was hard to actually pay attention to the movie when he was so busy thinking about how cute it was that Colt was so invested, but after a few minutes of fond staring, Logan forced himself to focus.

 

The film wasn’t as terrible as he’d been expecting. He’d always teased Colt on his taste in literally anything else being dubious at best, but despite the age of the movie, Logan found it entertaining. Even better was sneaking sidelong glances at Colt, and marvelling at the pure delight on his face. Even if his mouth was set in its usual line, his eyes sparkled, and his body felt relaxed and cosy against Logan’s side. Colt’s eyes slid sideway, a melancholy tune playing in the background, and his mouth crooked into a grin.

 

“You’re staring.”

 

“Can’t help myself,” Logan said, a sheepish smile crossing his features, “you’re just… a special kind of wonderful when you look like that.”

 

“Look like what?”

 

“Comfortable.”

 

“You make me feel safe.” Colt turned his face away, almost shyly, brushing his lips against Logan’s fingers where they entwined with his own. Logan felt his heart leap into his throat, and before he could stop himself, he was nudging Colt’s face back toward his own, pressing their lips together needily. Colt leaned into him, tugging his hands free to grab at his jacket again as Logan cupped his face, pulled him close and kissed him hard.

 

Colt let out a noise against his lips and he swallowed it with another kiss, tilting his head to fit their mouths together better. Colt’s fingers tightened their grip as he swung into Logan’s lap, strong thighs bracketing Logan’s own. He kept Colt close, kissing him again and again, each more fierce than the last, trying to convey every ounce of overwhelming emotion such a simple statement had made him feel.

 

“You’re going- going to miss the best part of the movie,” Colt laughed, breathless, pressing in to kiss Logan again.

 

“I wanna kiss you,” Logan whined, chasing Colt’s lips as he leaned back teasingly. Backlit by the screen, eyes glittering with an emotion that Logan couldn’t quite unravel, Colt was even more beautiful than he’d ever been before. He swiped a tongue over his lower lip, mouth quirking upward into his cheeky grin. “You… I don’t think you have any idea how much that means to me. What you just said. Thank you.”

 

“I should be thanking you,” Colt tucked Logan’s hair behind his ear again, leaning in to press a final, parting kiss to his lips, “you make things bearable.”

 

“I think you’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Logan murmured, lips brushing the lobe of Colt’s ear. Colt smiled- Logan felt it against his cheek, before he slipped out of his lap and nestled in close to his side again, lacing their hands once more. He squeezed, tightly, and turned his attention to the screen, but Logan didn’t miss the broadness in his grin and the genuine joy in his eyes.

 

Logan managed to behave himself for the rest of the movie, as Colt lounged against him, occasionally tilting his head back to mouth the lines in time with the actors. Each time, Logan would roll his eyes, and stuff a singular M&M into his mouth to stop him from doing it again for a few seconds. Nonetheless, as the end credits rolled, and Colt tilted his head back, he noticed significant wetness around his eyes. He sat up.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“It’s sad!” Logan sniffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. “He just let Ilsa get on the plane! What kind of an ending is that.” Colt laughed a little, untangling himself from Logan and drawing his face to him, so that he could wipe away the tears, pressing placating kisses to his cheeks.

 

“It’s a melancholy ending about the nature of happiness,” he said, amusement still hovering at the edge of his words, “Rick loves Ilsa, but he understands that Ilsa also loves Laszlo, or at least, the cause he represents. It’s a classic case of people whose paths cross frequently, but never at the right time. He knows that asking her to stay would be to deny her happiness, and so he lets her go, because he understands that loving her means giving her the happiness and freedom she deserves. I like to think they meet again a few years later, when they can really be together.”

 

“You’re a secret romantic,” Logan sniffed again, a small smile forming on his mouth as Colt pressed soft kisses to each of his eyelids, “I never would have guessed.”

 

“I like the idea of romance,” Colt said, “I always imagined it wasn’t for me, because I couldn’t figure that anyone would ever do something so grand. But… tonight, you made me think it was possible.”

 

“The night’s not over yet.” Colt blinked.

 

“What?”

 

“I told you, this is just stop number one,” Logan’s grin broadened, “you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Colt’s eyes were fond, as he leaned in and brushed their lips together again.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

“Mm,” said Logan, grinning now, “so you gonna let me drive you to stop two any time soon, or what?”

 

With great effort and a fair amount of swearing, Logan and Colt managed to get the car back into driveable shape, empty popcorn carton discarded along with soda cans, and the empty packaging for the candy Logan had bought. Colt returned to the car, slipping into the passenger seat and buckling up as Logan began to navigate into the stream of cars leaving the drive-in.

 

“I’m not sure how you’re going to top this,” Colt braced his feet against the dashboard again, holding up a warning finger in Logan’s direction, “and do  _ not  _ say ‘by topping you’ or I’m getting out of this car while it’s still moving.” Logan’s mouth closed.

 

“Okay,  _ hilarious _ joke that you bullied me out of making aside… a movie isn’t that big a thing. You’re telling me no one’s ever taken you on a date before or something?” Colt looked away, chewing at the inside of his cheek.

 

“I’ve been on dates before and stuff, and I’ve been to movies… but in highschool I pretty much only dated girls so that my father wouldn’t find out about the whole ‘bi’ thing, and so it was always my job to do all of the work when it came to planning dates, and then when I went away to college and I had the freedom to start experimenting, it was pretty much just like… a lot of,” Colt coughed, “you know.”

 

“Colt-”

 

“I guess no one’s ever done anything like this for  _ me  _ before, is what I’m trying to say. Like, no one’s ever sat down and taken the time to think about what I like and what a good date for me would be, and I’ve never had anybody who was willing to indulge some of my less-fun interests like you just did. So… thanks. Even if the night’s not over, it’s already the best date I’ve ever been on.” As the line crawled to a stop again, Logan reached across to take Colt’s hand, lacing their fingers and giving it a tight squeeze.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “if you give me the chance, I’ll plan a thousand more dates for you. I like how you smile when you’re genuinely, truly, happy and I like that I get to make you feel like that.” Colt flushed, turning his face again and hiding his smile behind his other hand.

 

“Sap.” He squeezed Logan’s hand anyway.

 

Free from the line of cars, Logan turned his Devore GT away from the city, taking them further into the hills surrounding it. For the most part, his hand stayed loosely clasped in Colt’s, only removing itself when he needed to shift gears or use both hands to take a particularly sharp corner. Colt continued to watch the scenery go by, flying past his window as the stars twinkled dimly overhead.

 

Logan turned off down a side road, and Colt turned to raise a brow at him. Logan squeezed his hand, with a knowing smile. Colt rolled his eyes, and squeezed back, before he retracted his hand and curled against the window, watching the terrain go by more intently. Soon, the glimpses of the city between the rolling hills were obscured completely by trees lining the side of the road. Logan hummed along to the tune of Colt’s music, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he turned off another road, and then another, before turning into what almost seemed to be a driveway, car rattling against the gravel of the path, before it crested the rise and came rolling to a stop on a flat, grassy piece of land overlooking the city.

 

Colt felt like the breath had been knocked out of him for the second time that night. He sat up, gazing out into the distance. It was further away than the view at Tai’s house was; a sea of lights roiling beneath them, with the added barrier of the forests and dark hills to bracket them in. From all the way up here, he could see the ocean in the far distance, black like the abyss under the night sky.

 

“Whoa,” he said, eyes wide. He turned to Logan, looking for an explanation, and found him gazing at him like he’d personally hung the stars in the sky. He glanced away, embarrassed, as a shy smile took over Colt’s features. “What?”

 

“I just think you have no clue how utterly gorgeous you are.” Colt snorted, lightly shoving his shoulder, before he unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car. The windchill wasn’t as bad as he’d been expecting, the breeze tickling his hair and lifting it where it was getting a little bit too long in the front. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out, tipping his head back.

 

“What are we doing up here?” He asked, listening for Logan. The boot opened, and there was some rustling, before it closed again. Colt turned to face Logan, to find him standing with a picnic basket in one hand, and a blanket rolled up under the other. Colt’s jaw dropped open.

 

“I hope that’s okay,” Logan said, sounding shy, “I just thought it would be more meaningful than going to dinner somewhere where you’d be looking over your shoulder all the time. I know you’re still nervous about people catching us together so I thought… this would be easier for you. I uh, I made a playlist and I asked Toby what foods you like so I could make them but if you’d rather not, we can-”

 

“Shut up,” Colt’s voice was breathy and hitched, an inch away from tears, “shut up. Get over here and kiss me.”

 

Evidently, Logan didn’t need to be told twice, as he loaded the basket and the blanket onto the back of the car, and surged forward to do as he was asked. His lips pressed to Colt’s- cold from the wind, and chapped as always- as his hands grasped his face and tugged him close, tilting his head at that perfect angle for their lips to slot together. Colt had never understood why when people kissed in movies, the girl would bend her knee so that her leg came up behind her, but as Logan kissed him with Colt’s fingers clenched roughly in his belt loops, he thought he finally got it.

 

Logan kissed him tenderly, slowly, taking his time as he pressed against him. His fingers traced the shape of Colt’s face, slid back into his hair and tugged him into him. And Colt went willingly, pliantly; opened his mouth for Logan and re-acquainted himself with the push of his tongue against his own. He kissed him until he ran out of air, until he had no choice to pull back and take a sharp, inhaled breath. Logan stared at him, hands still cupping his face.

 

“You are… something else,” Colt said, voice as reverent as Logan’s gaze, “I… you put so much thought into this. Thank you. Really, everything else aside,  _ thank you _ .” Logan laughed, pressed in to kiss him again, leaning into him with a content sigh.

 

“You never have to thank me for shit like this,” Logan murmured, “I don’t think you understand how much I think of you. Whenever you’re not around, you’re always on my mind, and even when you’re here, I can’t think of anything else  _ but  _ you. If someone had told me a couple months ago how important to me you’d be, I wouldn’t have believed them but… you are important to me. I like you. I  _ really _ like you. And I want to make sure you know that.”

 

“Logan-”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, or if you want something else. I only care about having you in my life, in whatever way that means to you.”

 

“No, shut up- God, I’m saying that so much- but I do, I do feel that way about you too.” Colt kissed him again, hard, insistent. “I don’t deserve you. You’re so good.”

 

“You  _ do  _ deserve me,” Logan gripped his face tighter, drew his thumbs over his cheekbones. Colt’s hands came upwards to grip his hands, eyes swimming with emotion. “You deserve more than me. You deserve the world and more, and maybe I can’t give that to you, but I’ll do my best to try.”

 

“You already giving me more than I ever really hoped I could have,” Colt smiled, watery, and pressed his forehead to Logan’s, “now come on, I have to critique your cooking.”

 

“Yes Chef Ramsey,” Colt laughed as he pulled away from Logan. Logan handed him the blanket, and together, the pair of them spread it across the ground next to the car. Logan lugged the picnic basket over to where Colt had sprawled himself out on the blanket, and began to unpack. First came two tin-foil covered dishes inside tupperware containers, followed by cutlery, a bluetooth speaker, and two plastic champagne flutes.

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“What?” Logan furrowed his brow. “Oh- no. I didn’t take you for a champagne guy aaaand I have to drive so I got… drumroll please…” Colt obliged with a rhythmic drumming on the inside of his thighs, “taa daa!” Logan produced two cans of peach drink. Colt stared for a second, and then burst out laughing, dropping back against the blanket with his arms draped over his face.

 

“Did Toby give away all of my secrets?”

 

“Only once I stole some of the car parts he wanted for himself and withheld them from him until he gave you up,” Logan placed them aside, “I have dessert too, but I think we can save that for later. For now, some mood music.” Colt sat up, watching Logan as he fiddled around with the bluetooth speaker, eyes narrowed in concentration, before he seemed to find what he was looking for, and press play.

 

_ I’m standin’, observin’, cruisin’ _ …

 

“How’d you know I loved this song? I’ve  _ never  _ played this around you.” Colt’s eyes were wide with surprise, as Logan placed the speaker down where it wasn’t at risk of falling over, and shifted to sit closer to Colt, their shoulders touching.

 

“I asked Ellie-”

 

“Ugh! I told her she could only follow my Spotify under pain of  _ death _ .”

 

“Well, I asked her what  _ her  _ Spotify was so I could follow her, because I knew she followed you, and then I went through and found your Spotify and went through your playlists until I had enough songs picked out that I liked and that you clearly liked so we’d have a good playlist.” Colt laughed, nudging Logan with his shoulder.

 

“Holy shit, you’re so sneaky. Dude, that’s some next level subterfuge.” Logan chuckled, face flushing as he glanced sideways at Colt.

 

“Yeah… well. I wanted to make sure that I did everything right. So… I guess you’ll have to judge my food to make sure that I got top marks.” Colt leaned his chin on Logan’s shoulder as he opened the tupperware and pulled out the tinfoil-wrapped packages. Carefully, he tore the wrapping, and handed Colt a rectangular dish. Colt’s laugh choked in his throat.

 

_ It’s not hard with you I have an alibi… _

 

“You really just made a whole Moroccan-style lamb salad, and kept it  _ warm _ this whole entire time? God, who even are you.” Logan chuckled, ducking his head shyly. Settling his dish on his knees as Colt dug in, he dragged the plastic flutes toward them and filled each half-way with the peach drinks. Colt accepted his graciously, and the pair toasted to cheers.

 

_ Beauty’s in the eye of the beholder, you have lips that permanently smoulder… _

 

They ate in silence, knees knocking, gazing out over the city. The wind laid low, rustling at Logan’s collar every now and again. Colt felt peaceful. The city below them seemed far away, and even if he tried, he wouldn’t have been able to recall any of the problems that he had down there. Logan’s arm was warm against his, and the food was good-  _ incredibly _ good- and he felt warm all over. He hadn’t ever expected what he had with Logan to be anything more than his past relationships, and yet somehow it was everything he’d never known he wanted.

 

“I think I might hire you as my personal chef,” Colt announced, and Logan laughed, nudging his shoulder.

 

“That good?”

 

“It’s incredible, really. Do you like… cook this stuff often?”

 

“No, I just really wanted to get it perfect for you. Plus it’s like, super fancy restaurant food but we don’t have to eat at a super fancy restaurant. But one day though, ‘cause I want to see you in a suit.” Colt made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Logan blinked. “What? Is that… asking too much?”

 

“No, not at all. Just… the image of you in a suit is… good.”

 

“I clean up pretty well,” Logan teased, and Colt stamped half-heartedly on his foot.

 

“You suck,” he told him, leaning against his shoulder as he popped the last of his food into his mouth. “Seriously, though. Thank you for this. Tonight’s been… incredible. I honestly don’t know what I was expecting but this exceeded everything I thought would happen by a mile.”

 

“What did you think I was gonna do with you?”

 

“I don’t know, something low-maintenance and stupid like an arcade run, fast food and then back to Tai’s house for the night. This is so much better.”

 

“I know,” Logan’s lips quirked up in a smile, as he collected Colt’s dish and tucked both back into the tupperware with their cutlery. He took a sip of his drink, putting his arm around Colt’s waist. Colt leaned into him, leaning his head against his shoulder as they watched the blinking lights of the city. He shivered a little as Logan’s thumb brushed his spine, earning him an apologetic kiss to the top of his head.

 

“And you planned this all in four days?”

 

“Well… yes and no. I decided on what I was going to do in four days, and made sure it was all set to happen, but honestly I’ve been thinking about what we might do on a date since the first time I kissed you.” Colt’s brows shot up, and he grinned.

 

“That long?”

 

“Yeah. Maybe even before that, if I’m being honest, but before I thought a  _ lot  _ more about kissing you. And now I get to, pretty much whenever I want to, so that’s like… way cool.”

 

“Yeah, especially since I’m such a great kisser.” Logan snorted.

 

“Modest, too.”

 

“Like you’re any better.” Logan’s grin glittered under the night sky.

 

“Touché,” he pressed his lips to Colt’s, humming as a hand settled at the base of his neck, pulling him close. Colt’s lips moved slowly now, savouring the sensation of the kiss. He could feel Logan’s breath fluttering against his cheek, expelled lightly by his nose as their lips slid together. Kissing Logan always felt like the first time; exhilarating, like the air between them would fracture if he stopped. Of course, it wouldn’t, but it seemed an excuse to keep kissing him for as long as he could.

 

Logan pulled him closer by the waist, and Colt turned into him, free hand curling against the lapel of his jacket. His tongue was a pressure against Colt’s lower lip, and so he parted them, allowing Logan to kiss him deeper. It was languid, almost lazy. And it felt right, felt natural, to be doing this here, and to be doing it with him. Idly, Colt recognized the song in the background changing.

 

_ Look into my eyes, see what I’ve become… _

 

“Dance with me,” Logan mumbled it against his mouth.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Dance with me.”

 

_ Come on, baby, you know better, I’m here hangin’ on by a tether… _

 

“This isn’t a happy song,” Colt was laughing as Logan grabbed his hands and hauled him to his feet. He shook his head, wrapping an arm around Colt’s waist, and taking his hand in his with the other. Colt’s hand settled against his shoulder, the pair of them swaying idly.

 

“Don’t care,” Logan whispered, pressing his forehead against Colt’s, “I just wanted to dance with you.”

 

_ And maybe I could see you in-side and out and through your grin… _

 

Colt laughed a little, tipping his head back as Logan slowly spun him, pulling him back against his body as he pressed his cheek to Colt’s. He continued to sway, slowly and unhurriedly, leaning into Logan with a content sigh. Logan spun him back, and pulled him close again. Colt closed the distance between them, pressing another slow and sweet kiss to his lips.

 

It was romantic, he did have to hand that to him. Slow-dancing under the stars, almost on top of the world.  _ Their  _ world. Colt nestled his cheek against Logan’s, relishing in his warmth, his closeness. Logan squeezed his hand, lightly, thumb at his waist pressing small circles to his hip bone. The song came to an end, a small moment of silence passing in the dip between the last song and the next.

 

Neither Colt or Logan moved. They did not resume dancing as the next song started. They simply stood, nestled together, as Colt pulled his hand free and wrapped both arms around Logan’s shoulders. Logan’s arms encircled his waist, and he hugged Colt tight against him, tucking his face into his shoulder. Colt buried his face against Logan’s hair, only too happy to stand there and be held by him for as long as he could.

 

“Come on,” Logan prompted, skimming kisses along his neck, “let’s sit down. I’ve still got dessert to feed you.” Colt nodded, slightly, and let Logan draw away, settling down criss-cross in front of Logan. He watched him produce a small cake tin from the basket, alongside two small plates, and two forks. With a flourish, he yanked the lid off, to reveal two small, circular red velvet cakes, with neatly swirled cream-cheese frosting and white chocolate chips sprinkled across the top. Colt gave Logan a flat look.

 

“When are you auditioning for masterchef?” Logan laughed, watching the grin spread across Colt’s face.

 

“I told you, I wanted to make this perfect. I had to keep Ellie running up and down the stairs for me to make sure everything turned out okay. And before you ask,  _ no  _ I didn’t tell her it was for you, I just said I was going out with someone and I wanted it to be perfect.”

 

“I assume she thought it was the same someone who gave you that hickey you failed to hide?”

 

“That was your fault, I don’t know why you sound so accusatory.” Colt batted his lashes, innocently, and Logan shook his head at him. He placed each of the small cakes onto a plate, setting one down in front of Colt, and the other in front of himself. He used his fork to carefully separate a piece, and then he held it up, under Colt’s nose. Colt’s eyes widened.

 

“Wait, you were serious?” Logan grinned. Colt fought back a smile.

 

“You’re  _ so  _ cheesy,” he told him, but nonetheless, he leaned forward, and carefully bit the proffered cake off the fork. After a second or two, his eyes widened, and he made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. “Shit, this is fucking good. So you cook, you bake, you have incredibly good arms, you’re a fantastic cuddler, an addictive kisser and you have a hot car. That’s unfair.”

 

“Okay, let’s look at you shall we?” Logan grinned, watching Colt start to devour his cake. “Athlete. Has a hot motorbike. Even better cuddler and even better kisser, smart enough to get accepted into a good university, and finds the time to understand appreciating art. You’re a catch, you know.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Colt grinned, and Logan stretched out a foot to kick his shin. “Ow! You’re not supposed to bully boys you like.”

 

“Whoopsie,” Logan said flatly, “my foot slipped.” Colt narrowed his eyes at him, taking another sulky bite of cake. Logan’s laughter echoed around the hills, as Colt reached for his drink again and downed the last of what was left in his flute.

 

“How are we going in terms of drink?”

 

“Almost out,” Logan said, checking the last can standing, “probably should have got more, huh?”

 

“No, this was perfect,” Colt smiled, “you outdid yourself. I’m really not sure how you’re going to do better on a second date.”

 

“There’ll be a second date?”

 

“I would like there to be, yeah. And then maybe on the third date… I can plan one for you?” Colt’s voice was tentative then, shy. Logan’s eyes softened, as he reached out a hand to catch Colt’s, pulling it toward him to press a kiss to the back of his knuckles.

 

“I’d like that,” he said softly, “as many dates as you want.” Colt held his gaze, eyes fond, before he gently tugged his hand away to finish his food.

 

Logan packed away their dishes and took the basket back to the boot of the car. He returned to Colt, and stretched out on the blanket alongside him. Colt rolled into his side, resting his head on his bicep as they watched the stars together. Colt’s hand was warm against his chest, right over his heart. Logan brought his hand up to rest over it, other arm holding him around the shoulders.

 

“Thank you for tonight,” Colt said, “I keep saying it, but I’m… really happy.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Logan smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “I’m glad. I know things haven’t been good right now.”

 

“No, they haven’t. But they’re always good when I’m with you.” Logan fell silent, staring up at the stars. Colt sat up a little, trying to read his face. His brows were furrowed, in a way that made him look impossibly serious and a little older than he really was. Colt tucked the loose strand of hair behind his ears again, and Logan’s eyes met his.

 

“I want to be your boyfriend,” he said, like he wasn’t meaning to say it. Colt’s eyes widened, and Logan’s face flushed furious red, visible even in the dark.

 

“Logan… I can’t ask you to do that,” Colt shook his head a little, chewing at his lower lip, “if we were going to  _ really  _ be together, I couldn’t ask you to hide it.”

 

“I don’t care,” Logan said, shaking his head, “I just want to be with you. I know your dad can’t know and that’s fine with me. If it’s okay with you, maybe we could tell our friends, and that would be enough for me. Just knowing that you have me,  _ all  _ of me, completely and truly. Because I want you to. I want to be yours. And I want you to be mine.”

 

“You really are too good,” Colt’s face softened, his fingers lingering at Logan’s cheek, “you’d be okay with that? You’d  _ really _ be okay with keeping that from my dad?”

 

“Anything,” Logan caught Colt’s wrist, pulled his hand close to him and kissed his wrist, his palm, each of his fingertips in turn, “I’d do anything for you. I hope you know that.” Colt’s breath caught in his throat. Logan’s dark eyes were serious, and firm. He was  _ sure _ \- surer than he’d been about anything since Colt had known him. He felt it intensely, what his eyes were trying to convey. And he nodded.

 

“Okay,” he said, voice raspy, “okay. Yes. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to be  _ your  _ boyfriend. That’s what I want. You don’t need to do anything else for me, you just need to do that.”

 

“There’s not anything in this world I want more,” Logan’s eyes softened, his face full of fondness as he reached up to cup the back of Colt’s neck. True to form, his thumb rubbed over his nape, and Colt shuddered, biting his lower lip. Logan shot him a crooked grin. “You’re so gorgeous. You look like an angel like this, with the stars behind you. Come here.”

 

And Colt came. He leaned down and pressed adoration onto Logan’s lips from his own. He threw a leg over Logan’s own, and settled into his lap. Both hands furled in the lapels of his leather jacket, tugging him upright. Logan’s hands settled on his hips, tugged him close against him. He kissed Colt reverently, slowly but desperately, like each languid drag of their lips was pure anguish to him. Colt hauled him closer, felt Logan’s arms tighten around his waist as one hand smoothed up his back, between his shoulder blades and to the back of his head.

 

Logan cradled him, parted his lips and let Colt explore his mouth. It was a perfect bubble: just Colt and Logan under the stars. The city was a far away problem, and there was no sign of anyone else around. Just Colt, and his soft lips, and Logan’s chapped ones, pushing and sliding together with every little inclination of Colt’s chins, Logan’s reverent sighs swallowed into the air between them.

 

Logan’s fingers curled into Colt’s short hair, holding him close as Colt smoothed his hands over his chest and kissed him again, and again. The euphoria of it settled onto his face, dragging his lips into a grin until his teeth were knocking Logan’s more often than not, the pair of them laughing, swallowing giggles with more kisses, both of Logan’s hands lifting to cradle Colt’s face like he loved to do.

 

His fingers swept over Colt’s cheekbones as his arms draped around Logan’s shoulders, fingers working his ponytail free. Colt snapped the hair tie around his wrist, pushing his fingers through Logan’s hair, curling them into the thick strands and pulling him close. Logan laughed a breathless chuckle, kissing Colt all the while as the wind whipped his hair about his face.

 

“God…” he pulled back, pressing his tongue against his reddened lips, looking at Colt’s dishevelled, panting form, perched idly in his lap as if it were the most natural place in the world, “you are incredible. You’re wonderful-” he kissed him again, “- gorgeous-” and again, “- so  _ fucking  _ extraordinary. My boyfriend.” Logan laughed. “Holy shit, you’re my boyfriend.”

 

Colt laughed too, surged forward and kissed him again; lingering, sweet. He brought his hands around to cup Logan’s face again, thumbs stroking across his cheekbones, fingers tracing his jaw. Slowly, his thumbs traced down to Logan’s lips, and he turned his face, pressing a careful kiss to the pad of each.

 

“I think,” Colt said, feeling drunk with joy, “I could get used to you calling me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on my choices sideblog [@greensconnor!](https://greensconnor.tumblr.com/) come say hi and let me know what you thought!
> 
> the first song is [moscow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIRgN6xTjnA) by autoheart  
> the song logan & colt dance to is [tether](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sYhXgH1ui0) by sleep state


End file.
